Jonathan Stevens
Jonathan Stevens (born June 3, 1986) is an American professional wrestler who is currently signed to IUWAR, appearing on the WAR brand. In professional wrestling, Stevens was one of the inaugural founding members of Fed-X, staying through all the way until it's eventual merger with IUW in 2009. He would win several titles and have several headline feuds during that time. In 2010, Jonathan Stevens would begin appearing for CWF, and would headline UnRestricted IX in a match for the World Championship. After a fall-out with the board of directors, Jonathan would jump to IUW in 2011 and, at Condemned, win his first ever World Championship. Stevens became well known for his moniker "The Epitome of Entertainment", often using it, coupled with his cocky attitude, to enhance his persona, either as a babyface or heel. Since he started his career in IUW, he has developed several other trademark mannerisms and quirks, such as an utter disdain for all things hardcore, wearing a fedora for his entrances, and not getting along well with nearly anyone backstage. As of late, he has begun deeming himself "The King of Infamy" as a result of all the detestable acts he has committed, but has begun to gain a significant amount of respect in the industry as a result in spite of having spent much of his career as a "bad guy". Gimmick Jonathan's early gimmick revolved around his nickname: "The Epitome of Entertainment". As a cocky, brash superstar, he deemed things such as hardcore wrestling and technical chain wrestling "snooze-fests" not worth the time of him or anyone else. It would win him over little fans early on, as he even would eliminate the hardcore division in Fed-X for a short time. Stevens would also employ a brash attitude that bordered on annoyance, with little fear of getting into other superstar's faces up to the very point of physical confrontation, but never fighting the battles when they were called upon. After he would learn of his betrayal by Dante Arrik and The Vigilante, Jonathan's angle changed, becoming a Fed-X sympathist trying to save the federation which he was a part of building. That idea of sympathy crossed over into IUWX, where he would battle to attempt to save IUWX from becoming a simple reincarnation of IUW and completely destroying the Fed-X legacy. Upon entering CWF, Jonathan debuted with a gimmick claiming that he was the harbringer of the "end of the world", a nod both to the 2012 doomsday phenomenon and the famous fact that he was supposedly "never" going to leave Fed-X, barring the "end of the world". Though he would win over fans as a fresh face to be cheered amidst the sea of disarray brought by the brand split, Jonathan would not allow his just ways to remain for much longer, and he would soon turn his back on the entire organization, teaming with Jackson Jones IV and the CWF heads in an attempt to finally become World Champion, even fashioning himself as a "Phenom" in the face of rival Chris Heel. Becoming increasingly violent during the end of that run, Jonathan would be suspended by CWF, and take his rage out on IUW, taking an almost identical attempt at winning the title in IUW by using Triple Six's contract loopholes to further his career. Though he would fail, Jonathan quickly turned things around after forming the dangerous Black List faction, and fashioned himself as the leader of the group and a beacon against the older generation and powers-that-be of IUW. Upon finally losing the World Title, Jonathan, deeming himself a failure and angry at his own inability to lead the next generation, would begin calling himself "The King of Infamy", a mock on former Black List partner Tim Williams' victory as "King of the Underground". Claiming that he made a career that was not dependent upon a brand or the help of others, but one that was made up of his horrible ideals and actions, and is using that idea to fuel him towards reclaiming his former glory. Category:IUWAR Alumni Category:IUW Alumni Category:WAR Alumni Category:IUWX Alumni Category:CWF Alumni Category:NGW Alumni